Punk Rock Princess
by krxptonite
Summary: Elsa Queen is a runaway from the establishment incorporated, a walking one woman rebellion against the world, a splash of colour in the otherwise monotonous canvas of society, completely reckless and unpredictable, untouchable, a little too out of reach for everyone. And Jack is hopelessly, head over heels infatuated with her.


**: :Punk Rock Princess: :  
**

_**Part 1 :Stumbling**_

_**Chapter 1 :The Crappy Rock Show**_

* * *

**Note: Basically a Jelsa fic (obviously) inspired by loads of wonderful music that I absolutely love and I hope you'll enjoy, mainly being 'Punk Rock Princess' by Something Corporate, which sets the whole theme for this, and hence the title. **

**Disclaimer : A sprinkle of profanities here and there and starring a rebellious girl, I'm not sure what to rate this but I'm going with a T so yeah ****:)****Have fun reading, prepare for unexpected fluff around every corner of the ride^^**

_"__Because I fell in love with the girl at the rock show,_

_She said 'What?' and I told her that I didn't know,_

_She's so cool gonna sneak in through her window,_

_Everything is better when she's around,"_

_ –__The Rock Show –Blink182_

* * *

**_Jack_**

**x**

I didn't even want to come over here in the first place.

It was a dingy café and bar of sorts, with local acts performing every night. It was a literal magnet for music lovers and pretentious teenagers wearing their shirts and sweaters with bands printed all over them, bands they didn't even listen to.

They wouldn't even recognize the Sex Pistols if they came over and sat right across from them on those plastic benches.

Nonetheless, good music, pretty acceptable food, good vibes, what's not to love?

Well, I had three essays about a topic I have yet to find out about that was due tomorrow as Hiccup and I went for our weekday band rehearsals (which Eugene didn't attend AGAIN) and I kind of spent the whole afternoon at his house playing video games waiting for the bastard to park his pretty bum at Hiccups front door.

And I was supposed to finish it up now if it wasn't for Aster, _Bunny _who casually told me about their gig at The Snuggly Duckling's tonight.

And if a friend tells you he has a gig, you must go.

And if I hadn't come, had Bunny not gotten a gig, I wouldn't be stuck in this god-awful position.

I spun around ever so slightly on a high plastic stool, silently observing the embodiment of punk rock, beauty, and class standing a couple feet away from me above the heads of a couple teenagers banging their heads to the music. Basically all I've ever dreamed about in a girl, was in her, and a little bit more.

Elsa Queen was there, cyan hair with streaks of black falling down past her shoulders, in all her graphic T-shirt and worn out sneakers perfection.

If I wasn't just Jackson Overland Frost, plain old Jackson Overland Frost I would've probably approached her by now instead of being this stupid little coward of a boy turning around and around on his stool. Which guy in his right frame of mind wouldn't approach their all-time crush when she was actually just standing a few feet away from him? When they were out of school, in this pretty cool, pretty decent place to start a conversation?

Me, of course.

I took a sip from my drink, and swished the yellow liquid inside slowly. I knew a couple of things about her, which would allow me to find a topic of interest we could talk about.

_1\. She constantly wears earphones at school, although they're not allowed, (but if she could somehow smart mouth her way into dyeing her hair she could probably get away with that) which suggests she likes music._

_2\. She hates the Golden duo in school, Zella and Vanessa._

_3\. Zella and Vanessa hate her too._

_4\. She probably hates school because she only attends classes thrice or twice a week._

_5\. But she gets good grades._

_6\. She seems to have no friends._

_7\. Which means she might not want one at the moment._

I groaned and ran my fingers through my hair.

I pushed myself up and walked straight over to her with my mind screaming 'NO' and tapped her on the shoulder before I could process anything I just did.

If I was going to do it, I had to do it before my sanity could stop my three seconds or stupidity.

She turned around.

I parted my lips to say something when she turned back as if nothing happened.

I tugged at my hair in annoyance. If I kept up with this I was probably going bald soon. And that would further deplete my chances of getting together with Elsa, pushing that possibility rate into the negative levels.

I clenched and unclenched my fists, chewing on the inside of my cheek while constantly switching from one foot to another.

I already had a plan. I would introduce myself and we'll become friends. And we'll meet at school tomorrow and she'll finally notice me and she'll think I'm nice because I talked to her today. And I'll be her closest friend.

And we'll fall for each other and we'll date and she'll be my punk rock princess and follow me around as my band and I are touring across the states.

But we'll start from the talking part first, which was already a little too much to handle.

I raised my hand in mid-air, hesitant to tap her shoulder when Bunny came out onto the stage with his brand spanking new guitar his rich parents bought the other day, which he was bragging about. Which I kind of hated, kind of loved to death.

It was when he started singing did I let my hand rest on her shoulders, calling her attention.

She turned around. I barely held in my scream for joy and victory and covered my winning face with a temporary grinning, cool one.

"Hello, El-" I stopped before I let her name slip through my lips. "Er, hi!" I grinned sheepishly.

She frowned. "Hi. Can I help you?"

My eyes darted across the room and landed on Bunny's face. "Uh, you like the musician performing at the moment?"

She pressed her lips in a thin line. "I think he's alright. He's my schoolmate after all." She shrugged. "So are you, right Jack?"

He was stuck, his tongue glued to the roof of his mouth, any words escaping his mouth died before leaving his lips. Just the thought of her actually noticing him, _him_, a very average student among the other thousand of students gave him a flicker of hope. He smiled.

"I-"

"Oh wait, yeah right of course you didn't notice me. All of you are either too scared to approach me or I'm too invisible for all of you cool kids to notice." She shrugged. "Not that I give a damn though." She nodded, like a teacher trying to make a clueless kindergartener understand something.

He tried starting a conversation in his head multiple times but they all ended with the same result as speeding down a dead end alleyway.

Trying to talk to Elsa was pointing to one final ending.

You crash and you die.

* * *

**Note: I'm a little nervous about this fic, and I'd really like to know what you think? Because I have no idea at all whether you like this or hate this :/ Leave me a review and follow and favourite this if you find it interesting, it would mean a lot to me :)**


End file.
